


Two Pieces To One Puzzle

by jisxngie



Series: Seventeen Drabbles and Smuts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, about holding hands, i am jicheol trash, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon and Seungcheol liked to hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pieces To One Puzzle

Jihoon and Seungcheol liked to hold hands. In public, in the dorm, at a radio show when they were seated next to each other, anywhere. They were always together when they could be, Seungcheol always wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s neck from the back and resting his head on the younger’s soft hair. If the elder were to be completely honest, he missed Jihoon’s bright strawberry hair. He missed playing with the ombre sort of colour when Jihoon was resting his head in his lap, hands locked as per usual.

Jihoon didn’t mind holding hands with Seungcheol. Sure, at times he’d feel embarrassed at the fact that he’d have to bend his arm a bit but other than that he really didn’t mind doing it. He loved Seungcheol and Seungcheol loved him. Their favourite nights were when the others were already knocked out dead asleep and they were the only ones awake, sharing dumb sexual jokes and fiddling with each other’s hands; slotting their fingers together so they fit like two pieces to one puzzle.

Seungcheol loved when Jihoon sometimes pressed soft kisses to his fingers on a cold winter night, lips brushing over the ring on his right pinky. Jihoon loved when Seungcheol held his hand tight when they were at the airport, dozens upon dozens of fans and staff milling around them. He loved the soft ‘I love you’s at night when his small hand was cradled in Seungcheol’s big one, soft breath fanning over his forehead. Seungcheol always murmured those words to him, he always let him know that no matter the flaw, he would still love him. Jihoon in return would press a soft kiss to his lips and link their arms, eyelashes batting against his soft cheeks and fringes brushing against each other.

Until Soonyoung walks into the room and makes revolted choking sounds.

Other than that, Jihoon and Seungcheol were always holding hands whenever they could. After dance practice or in the van on their way to music shows and radio shows. Seungcheol found that having Jihoon on his tippy toes to kiss him on the lips was quite cute and Jihoon found that Seungcheol peppering his face in soft, affectionate kisses was adorable. Seungcheol and Jihoon were perfect for each other.

Perfect enough for Seungcheol to be able to mutter ‘Will you marry me?’ into Jihoon’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO I WROTE FLUFF ((TRIED TO AT LEAST))


End file.
